Intl Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/056299 discloses a generic biosensor with various structural regions in which the surface pattern of the layer structure is formed from different electrically conductive metals. For example, a first region made from a first electrically conductive material can be arranged on the substrate next to a second region made of a second electrically conductive material. The various regions can be connected together in an electrically conductive manner at connecting points of a few millimeters (mm) in width. Thus, the underside of the various metal layers of the layer structure are in planar contact with the substrate surface and must be specially structured on this surface. Varying transition resistances may result from the connecting points that only have a linear shape.
Additionally, Intl Patent Application Publication No. WO 2006/018447 discloses an electrochemical sensor system having a sandwich-like, 3D electrode structure. For example, a conductive layer can be formed by etching a continuous base layer made of gold (Au), silver (Ag), copper (Cu), aluminum (Al) or indium tin oxide (InSnO) and furnishing it with a metal coating made of platinum (Pt), Au or Ag in a region of an electrode surface that is to be formed. In this manner, it is intended to achieve improved electrochemical properties of the electrode surface.
On this basis, an object of this disclosure is to improve upon the known products and methods and to specify a reliable, simple-to-manufacture and material-saving construction for mass-producing biosensors.